


Piano Lessons

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Piano, platonic, platonic!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has decided to learn piano. At two in the morning. And if Dan's got to live with Phil playing piano at 2 AM, Phil's got to learn how to play the piano.<br/>(Rated Teen and up for, like, four swears total)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything Phan. Not especially romance-y though. More friendship-y? I don't know.

A few sour notes from the keyboard in the lounge rang out through the flat.

“Phil!” Dan shouted. “Phil, what are you doing?”

“I'm teaching myself piano!” Phil called back.

“At” – Dan glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen – “two in the morning – fucking hell, Phil, could you have _chosen_ a worse time to learn how to play?”

“Sorry! I couldn't sleep! And it's not like I'm disturbing you from anything important!”

“Tumblr _is_ important,” Dan grumbled, crawling out of his bed.

“No, no, no!” Phil protested when he saw his flatmate emerge from his room. “Go back to the internet, I promise I can figure this out on my own.”

“Nope. If you're going to do this, you're going to do this right.” Dan sat down on the bench next to his friend. “Okay, what did you choose – Fur Elise. You chose Fur Elise. Phil, this is _advanced_ shit. This is _beyond_ advanced. This is practically fucking _expert_. You don't start with Beethoven. You start with... I don't know, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, or something.”

A red tinge crept onto Phil's cheeks. “Sorry. I just like the song! Besides, you have it memorised; how hard can it be? I can pick something else, if this is too hard...”

“No, just...” Dan shook his head. “It's fine. It's too late to bother with find something else. Now, are you capable of playing the first measure?”

“Umm...”

“...Phil. Can you even read music?”

“Umm...” Phil said again, his face getting redder by the second.

Dan's face met his palm. “Phil,” he groaned. “Okay.” He pointed to the first note. “Do you know what note this is?”

“It's a.... A... A G?” Phil guessed.

“An E. And the key that note corresponds to is...?”

“Er... That one?” Phil jabbed his finger at a random key, sending a loud middle C through the flat.

“That's a C, Phil.”

Phil moved his finger up two keys.

“Wrong E. You're on the bottom line of the staff right now.”

Phil scoured the keyboard for the next highest key that looked like the one he had previously chosen.

“Excellent. Now the next note?”

“D sharp!” Phil exclaimed. “See! I know _some_ stuff. Like what the hashtag means.”

“Except it's called a sharp sign.”

“I knew that...” Phil mumbled.

“Anyway, what key is that, then?”

Phil chose the next white key down.

“Black key,” Dan corrected him. Phil quickly moved his finger.

“Okay so you know how to read music.”

“Yes. Kind of.”

“Now the notes with one flag get one beat, two flags get half a beat, and no flags gets two beats. And you're supposed to play this _softly_. Okay?”

“Got it. What's a beat?”

Dan sighed yet again. He stood, moved behind Phil, placed his hands over his friend's, and began to play through the first page of sheet music, giving Phil a feel for the song. He looked down at the mess of black hair below him.

“ _That's_ what you're getting yourself into.”

Phil looked up at Dan. “I think I'll go to bed.”

“Good choice,” Dan agreed, retreating back to his room to scroll through tumblr for another hour or so. "Goodnight, Phil."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that the ending kind of sucks. I didn't know if I wanted to make it more romance-y Phan or leave it as it is and the romance wasn't really flowing well without making it kind of out of character (can real people be out of character?). But anyway. Yeah.


End file.
